Witches In Prison
by liidg
Summary: A little bit of fun I wrote with Bellatrix/Hermione. post-DH EWE OOC AU PWP and all the other letters you are used to seeing in my stories including the M rating. Adult material, no minors shall swim in these waters. This is going to be three chapters total. Primarily Bellatrix/Hermione but mentions of Hermione/F.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a one shot (at least for now) Bellatrix/Hermione post-DH EWE OOC AU PWP and all the other letters you are used to seeing in my stories including M. Adult material, no minors.

Real life has been a bit of bitch and I haven't been on lately and I apologize for the delay in responding to anyone. I haven't been reading anything and my writing has come to a grinding halt. I was about 18 chapters into one of my favorite clichés, Hermione as Voldy's daughter, when I realized I was frighteningly close to it being just a rewrite of Dark Effects. I have about 5 other unfinished stories that I am stuck on.

This is a silly little idea that came to me in a waiting room and right now I am happy for any ideas, silly or not.

I want to thank everyone who has faved and/or reviewed my other stories. I especially want to thank the reviewers and people who have PM'd me encouraging me to keep writing. The encouragement is welcomed and greatly appreciated. The supportive messages and seeing that people are still reading my stuff and digging it was my motivation to keep plugging away at this stuff. Thank you.

WITCHES IN PRISON

"Will you bloody stop!?" Hermione growled.

"Shut up mudblood. You need to mind your place." Bellatrix snarled back, continuing her pacing.

"Apparently we have the same place in life." Hermione sighed. She looked out the window at the stark coastline.

She, Ginny and Luna had corralled and captured Bellatrix during the battle. Watching the cruel witch be hauled off by the Aurors was or of Hermione's great pleasures. Joining her a few hours later was not.

It turned out saving the world did not get one a free pass on grand theft and armed robbery. The robbery of Gringotts earned her a trip to Azkaban. Fortunately it was dementor free, unfortunately it was booked up and it was two to a cell. She walked to the door and peered through the bars. She angled her head and saw Harry and Ron squeezing in to look out their cell.

"Oi! Kings said they will be getting us out of here soon 'Mione." Ron hollered.

"Shut it you filthy blood traitor!" came from down the hall.

Hermione sighed and sat on her bunk.

"Your husband is as pleasant as you are." she grumbled. On a cerebral level she understood she was a wanted criminal and had to be processed. She just wanted to know what jackass thought to have her share a cell with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"That's not my husband! That is Mulciber you stupid mudslut! Rod is dead." Bellatrix hissed.

"Gee I am terribly sorry for your loss." Hermione replied caustically.

"No you aren't." Bellatrix growled as she lunged at her. She fell to the floor screaming.

"You right. I'm not. I love these wards. I can taunt you and you can't touch me. At least I can watch you scream now. They say it feels like a crucio. Does it?"

"Why don't you try it so you can compare mudblood." Bellatrix grumbled.

"Not a chance. I have had enough of that thanks to you." Hermione answered angrily.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Between the battle, the aftermath, her surprise escort to Azkaban and spending the first night awake in a corner terrified of her new roommate, she hadn't slept in days.

It wasn't until that morning that she realized the wards would protect her from her lunatic cellmate. Bellatrix had finally stopped taunting and attacked her, promptly falling to the floor writhing in pain.

Now that she knew that the inmates couldn't attack each other she was determined to sack out.

"No sleeping muddy." the dark witch cackled.

"You can't touch me. In a few hours the warrants for me will be revoked and you will have the cell to yourself for the rest of your life. Now can you please stop being a psychotic bitch for a bit?" Hermione sighed.

"No!" Bellatrix exclaimed moving inches from her face. She started singing a song that involved a wizard and a dragon behaving in ways that Hermione was sure violated both the laws of physics and the rules of good taste.

"Bloody hell Bella! Shut it you crazy cow." Lucius screamed from somewhere down the block. Several other of the inmates repeated his sentiments. Hermione was certainly picking up some new curse words during her stay.

"Oi! I understand why we have to sit here till they clear the warrants but I don't understand why you are stuck sharing a cell with that bitch." Harry yelled from down the hall.

"Still mad about dear cousin Sirius, Potter? Good." Bellatrix laughed and danced about the cell singing a tune that now involved Sirius and a dragon. Hermione pulled the beaten, filthy practically featherless pillow she was provided over her head in a prayer to stop the incessant braying of the witch.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to meditate, blocking out her surroundings and finally drifting off to sleep.

The clank of the lock on the door woke her. She looked up to see Kingsley come in flanked by Aurors.

"Minister?"

"Yes, as of this morning. I have my people working on your pardons now." he looked nervous as he said it.

"But? There is a but isn't there?" Hermione asked trepidation seeping through her voice.

"It is taking some time. The goblins are furious at the deaths at Gringotts and hold you responsible." He answered. Bellatrix started laughing again.

"WHAT! We weren't the ones that slaughtered everyone; that was Voldemort."

"Don't you say his name you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix hissed lunging at her again. She again collapsed screaming, crawling towards them as she tried to fight the wards.

"I know. We are working on it but you might be here a bit longer." Kingsley said quietly looking down at Bellatrix with disgust.

"Please for the love of God give me a cell change at least!" Hermione pleaded.

"I wish I could. You think any of us would put you with her. There are only three women in this prison and every cell is doubled up. Narcissa is with Lucius."

"I will triple up with Ron and Harry!"

"Yes let the filthy mudslut bunk with them!" Bellatrix chimed in.

"Unmarried wizards and witches cannot stay in the same cell." Kingsley grumbled.

"Dammit! Get me out of here Kings!"

"I can't…not yet."

"Change the wards at least." Hermione pleaded.

"So you two can kill each other? Not a chance." he laughed.

"Payback is a bitch Kings." she snarled.

"So is your roommate. Behave Hermione." he said frustrated at her cheek and walked down the hall to talk to Harry and Ron.

"Bastard!" Hermione cursed under her breath.

"Looks like we get to spend more quality time together. Let's talk about when I tortured you. That should be fun." Bellatrix's voice was almost childlike.

"Let's not." Hermione responded sourly, hand self-consciously moving to the 'mudblood' engraved into her arm.

"I had fun."

"I know...I could feel it through your dress." Hermione responded disgustedly. She knew the taunt, while true, would send the witch into fits.

"FUCK YOU mudblood filth!" Bellatrix bellowed.

"That seemed to be what you wanted." Hermione said wryly. Bellatrix jumped at her again and was sent to the floor by the wards to Hermione's amusement.

Bellatrix made a hissing noise and curled back into her cot.

"Looks like the beast can be tamed." Hermione laughed. Her torture by Bellatrix had given her nightmares since. She enjoyed taunting her back and she wouldn't admit it but she liked watching the witch writhe in pain.

"Shut up filth." Bellatrix grumbled.

"I don't know. That dragon song was kind of catchy. How did the lyrics go?" Hermione responded, smirking and closing her eyes again.

She woke up that afternoon to the feel of her bed moving. She tried to get up but her hands were quickly pinned.

A sultry voice whispered in her ear, "The wards only work if I wish you harm."

"What exactly is this?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Surprised? You gave me the idea. You are right; I do get off on pain." Bellatrix answered.

"The minute you try and hurt me the wards will kick in." Hermione said.

"You are right again. You like being right don't you muddy? I may not be able to hurt you but there are other things I can do instead." Bellatrix whispered nibbling on her ear as she spoke.

"Why? I am a filthy mudblood." Hermione was confused. She also realized she was a little aroused and it disturbed her. This was the woman of her nightmares not her dreams.

"Because you are a chaste little mudblood. You are aren't you? You like knowing everything which means you know a witch must be pure for her wedding. The Ministry won't grant one otherwise unless the witch is a widow. You don't have to answer as to your chastity, that blush says it all. Your little ginger blood traitor is down the hall. I am going to ruin you and he is going to hear you scream my name. He won't touch you if you are spoiled."

"You're bloody mad!" Hermione exclaimed as Bellatrix nibbled on her neck.

"Of course I am." Bellatrix laughed. "But you want this or those wards would be protecting you."

"Fuck you!"

"That's what you want isn't it." Bellatrix fired back throwing her own joke in her face.

"Get off me!" Hermione protested.

"You mean 'get…me…off' don't ya luv. You are going to beg for it muddy." Bellatrix pushed her legs apart with her knee pushing their bodies closer together.

Hermione tried to suppress a moan but couldn't. Bellatrix ground her body against Hermione's enjoying the feel of nubile young witch bucking below her.

"Stop! Don't! Damn you!" Hermione cursed fighting against her captor. Bellatrix was stronger than her and it did no good.

Bellatrix silenced her with a kiss. She laid claim to the witch, unyielding as she explored her mouth battling for dominance. Hermione's mind wanted to fight but her body betrayed her and she surrendered easily. Somewhere a voice in the back of her head questioned her own sanity as she allowed her tormentor and torturer to do this.

Hermione parted her legs further moving her foot to raise her leg. Bellatrix reacted to the move shifting her weight so her center was grinding against Hermione's thigh. Hermione moaned and pushed her arms up against Bellatrix.

Bellatrix seemed to understand it wasn't an escape attempt and let her hands free. Hermione dropped her hands down and began to pull at Bellatrix's dress. She had discovered that the witch did not care for undergarments at the Manor. She was glad to feel the same still held true.

"This is about you muddy." Bellatrix said as she unbuttoned Hermione's jeans. Hermione kicked off her trainers and wiggled out of her jeans. Bellatrix plunged three fingers into her roughly. Hermione yelled at the invasion.

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hurt?" Bellatrix giggled.

"Yes!" Hermione answered through gritted teeth.

"Looks like I can hurt you if you like it." Bellatrix smirked. She slowly pulled he fingers back and thrust them in again pushing harder and deeper. Hermione cried out and wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's back pulling her closer.

Hermione's nails dug into Bellatrix's backside as she ground against her. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted too. She could feel Bellatrix's heat on her leg and she reached her arm between them matching the dark witch stroke for stroke.

Neither were aware or cared who could hear them as each touch was met with a scream, a groan, or a grunt. Pleas for more echoed through the corridors of the jail. The prisoners were too stunned or entranced by the song that filled their cells to call out jeers or admonishments.

Hermione yelled Bellatrix's name as her body was overcome with spasms. Bellatrix followed with a whimper, collapsing against Hermione.

"You weren't a virgin muddy?" Bellatrix asked puzzled.

"No, but that would have been a hell of first time. Who would have known a psychopath would make such a good lay." Hermione purred.

"It's because I am psychopath. No inhibitions. Who would have known a mudblood would make such a good lay?"

"It's because I am a mudblood. No inhibitions or strange wizarding puritanical rules to follow." Hermione responded voice still hoarse from screaming.

"The ginger?" Bellatrix asked…a hint of jealous tingeing her voice. She didn't know why she found the mud so fascinating but she liked the filthy little thing.

"No. Just friends" Hermione responded not wanting to respond to the question she knew was coming.

"Who then?"

"Your sister. She seemed as enamored with the ruining me thing." Hermione whispered.

"FUCK!" Bellatrix screamed. "Wait! Which one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a bit of fun to get typing again. Dig it? Push the little button and let me know.

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I had so many "which witch?" requests I wrote two more chapters for the story to close it out. As you will see in the next chapter I have an idea for a story that might branch out of this if I can get it written. (I have mentioned the 18 chapters of Hermione as Voldy's daughter, two 6 chapter Pansy/Hermione stories and a sequel to Safe Keeping that I am stuck on.) No promises on that.

I want to thank everyone for their support and feedback. It got me back to the keyboard. Love to everyone.

My eternal gratitude to Michi the Mischievous and King of the Ashers (my king as well) for their support, guidance and awesome beta work.

Witches In Prison

Chapter 2

"Tell me!"

"No!" Hermione laughed, enjoying Bellatrix's frustration.

"Stupid fucking mudblood! Fine one of you will answer me! CISSY!" Bellatrix howled.

"The question is as crass as you are Bella, honestly do you think I would engage in such acts?" Narcissa said coldly again regretting her proximity to her sister's cell. When she wasn't doing unseemly acts with the mudblood she was annoying them.

"THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER!" Bellatrix yelled.

"She is right dear. That really isn't an answer." A now frustrated, jealous and curious Lucius replied.

Harry and Ron had gotten over their disgust at Hermione's choice in bed-mates and were now enjoying tormenting the captive sisters and Lucius.

"They were alone all that time at the Manor." Ron said helpfully. Hermione and Bellatrix were a few cells down the cell block across from Mulciber and Yaxley. The small bars on the doors of the dingy cells didn't provide much of a view and they could only see the other cell occupants if they were at the small barred windows in each door.

Ron and Harry were across from Narcissa and Lucius and next to Draco and Goyle.

"She did help Potter didn't she?" Mulciber called out. Hermione smirked and wondered if that was just to taunt Bellatrix or because he was truly upset at the betrayal.

In the end, the Dark Lord had lost to a teenager, the same teenager who beat him as an infant. It really wasn't much of a track record to rally around and the Death Eaters' self righteous indignation was replaced with a sense of defeat. The Death Eaters were now accepting their fates and looking for entertainment until they were dragged in front of the Wizengamot to become the entertainment.

"We do have another sister Lucius, one who is a member of the Order and has spent time alone with the mudblood as well." Narcissa stated flatly.

"Still not an answer." Goyle said earning a punch in the arm from Draco.

"Shut up! Shut up! I do not want to know who took Granger's purity, especially if they are related to me." Draco spat out.

"You're just mad it wasn't you." Harry said. He had no idea why Hermione had sex with Bellatrix, but he did appreciate the anger and turmoil she was creating. They needed something to do while they waited for the powers that be to get them the hell out of their current predicament. If he could make Draco holler a little it would pass the time.

"Fuck you Potter!" Draco snarled back.

"Well if the mudblood is fucking a Black sister that job would fall to the ginger blood traitor wouldn't it?" Yaxley called out to everyone's amusement but Ron and Harry's. Ron had turned beet red and was trying to pry open the door which only served to make the rest of the inmates laugh harder.

"Hit a nerve, Weasley?" Draco taunted. "Was Potter polishing your knob on your little trip?"

"No, I only like it when Pansy does it." Ron replied nastily.

"Shut your mouth Weasel! It is against the law to besmirch a witch's chastity. Slander charges will keep you here for awhile." Draco replied angrily, his knuckles turning white from the force he was gripping the bars on his door.

"It is only slander if it's not true." Hermione called out.

"Shut up mudblood! You don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" Draco replied.

"It's Hermione ferret…she always knows what she's talking about!" Ron laughed.

"You fuck her too?" Bellatrix hissed at Hermione.

"Bellatrix why are you so worried about who the mudblood has bedded? It is already an embarrassment that the two of you lack the decorum to keep your hands to yourselves and we have been forced to listen to your caterwauling, but your jealousy would indicate you are fond of her. What? Are you going to ask for her hand?" Lucius mocked.

"Go to hell Lucius!" Bellatrix pouted.

"He is right Bella. Why do you care so much what the filthy little thing has done…or who for that matter? You should be worried about what the Ministry is going to do with us instead of rutting like animals in heat." Narcissa chided.

Hermione pulled the pacing witch to her cot and wrapped her arms around her trying to still her.

"I haven't bedded Pansy." Hermione whispered nuzzling Bellatrix's neck.

She understood why they were 'rutting' as Narcissa put it. Bellatrix was facing life in chains at best and Hermione was starting to worry about what her future held as well. The wizarding world was never particularly fair. Just because she had saved the world multiple times, that wouldn't keep them from enforcing harsh penalties on her.

She may not have slaughtered the goblins but she was responsible for more than a few deaths in the war and wizards were not known for their sympathy. She was just happy there weren't any dementors in Azkaban. The last two days had been illuminating as to the effectiveness of the Order.

Kingsley still hadn't gotten them out and earlier that morning he sent Arthur Weasley to talk to them in his stead.

_Bellatrix had told Arthur to tell Kingsley that the coward should come himself. Hermione was inclined to agree. Fudge, Scrimgeour and Thickeness managed to all run their own brand of tyranny with a flick of a pen and Kingsley couldn't get the saviors of the wizarding world out of Azkaban. _

"_How the fuck did he get made Minister?" Hermione had asked. She now understood why the Order held so little power. They were just really bad at it. She told Arthur so.  
_

"_Language Hermione! He is doing the best he can." Arthur admonished. _

"_Don't worry blood traitor, I will take care of her while he does the best he can." Bellatrix laughed and grabbed Hermione by the hair, pulling her head back. She wrapped her other arm around Hermione's waist and licked her neck. _

_Arthur had practically swallowed his tongue and ran off to Harry and Ron's cell._

"_Not helping." Hermione grumbled._

"_I don't want to help." Bellatrix cackled pulling her to the bed. "I want something to play with. I like having you here muddy."_

_Hermione didn't even bother fighting the witch off. She imagined Christmas dinner at the Burrow was off for the near future. _

Hermione was brought back to the present by the witch struggling in her arms.

"Tell me!" Bellatrix pleaded.

Hermione didn't answer. She threw Bellatrix to the floor and climbed on top of her before Bellatrix could recover. She pinned her arms down but had trouble controlling the manic witch. Bellatrix bucked underneath her trying to throw her off.

"Be a good witch and stop fighting me." Hermione laughed.

"Tell me. It is driving me crazy. It's Narcissa isn't it? She would do something twisted like ruining you for sport." Bellatrix asked.

"Might I remind you, that was your idea." Narcissa called.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really would have appreciated some privacy.

"Hmmm…Andy does like the mud…" Bellatrix continued.

Hermione put her hand on her neck applying pressure. Bellatrix could still breath, but it was enough to make speaking a challenge.

"Shut it already." Hermione hissed.

Bellatrix used her newly freed hands to scratch at Hermione's face. The wards took over and Bellatrix twitched in pain.

"You can only hurt me if I like it luv." Hermione said in her best know-it-all voice. She used the time while Bellatrix was recovering to tear Bellatrix's blanket into strips and tied her to the frame of the pathetic cots they were provided. Hermione smirked as Bellatrix thrashed about on the floor trying to free herself.

"Let me go." Bellatrix ordered.

"No. This is fun." Hermione started unlacing Bellatrix's corset and slowly pulled her dress off. She followed the dress with her lips slowly moving it down inch by inch thoroughly lavishing her crazed lover's body in kisses.

She paused and took her time as she reached two perfect breasts. She nibbled on taut nipples causing Bellatrix to hiss and buck.

When her lover was whimpering and at the point of almost begging she continued her decent. She stopped at the dark triangle only for a moment. She teased the witch with her tongue and then moved on nipping at her thighs and making her way down to the inside of her knees.

Hermione threw the garment in the corner and began to ascend slowly back up Bellatrix's legs. Bellatrix was practically keening by the time Hermione reached her center. Hermione moaned as the scent of desire overtook her senses.

She dragged her tongue slowly along Bellatrix's center. Bellatrix pulled on her bindings pushing herself closer.

Hermione kissed her softly and pulled away nuzzling on her thighs again.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix whispered.

"You know what I am doing." Hermione responded softly. Her ploy wouldn't work if the others could hear.

"It isn't happening!" Bellatrix pouted.

Hermione ran her tongue lightly along her clit before delving deep into her center. She could taste the witch's excitement. Once Bellatrix was writhing again she pulled back climbing up her body and softly kissing her lips.

"It isn't happening." Bellatrix repeated emphatically.

"They don't have to hear. Just do it for me." Hermione whispered in her ear.

Bellatrix whimpered. Hermione responded by entering her with two fingers making her groan. She kept them still.

"For me." Hermione said again.

"Please." Bellatrix whispered softly. She wanted release and was willing to beg the mudblood for it.

"Good girl." Hermione said thrusting into her hard. She drove into Bellatrix making the witch squeal with delight. There was a time where Hermione would have been shy about such things but spending months in the woods with two wizards had removed her sense of modesty.

She enjoyed watching Bellatrix move underneath her. The woman was gorgeous even if she was a lunatic. Her body moved in time with Hermione's ministrations. Hermione used her free hand to explore her body, tweaking her nipples and delivering slaps where and when she felt they were needed.

Bellatrix tried to keep control but Hermione was determined to destroy everything the witch was. She leaned in biting her neck. The pain was welcome and Bellatrix came with a scream. Hermione stroked her extending her orgasm.

"I am going to find a way to kill you muddy." Bellatrix moaned angry at being forced to beg.

Hermione laughed and untied her.

"No. Not now you won't and I wouldn't have been able to do it if you didn't like it." Hermione said while backing up.

Bellatrix shoved her against the wall hard. She ripped at Hermione's clothes showing no concern for how the witch would dress herself later.

"Let's see if I can make you beg witch."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was awoken by a shrill sound coming from the door. She looked up from her raggedy bed and saw a shaking Molly Weasley.

"He told me but I didn't believe…how? With her? You are unwed! She is a woman! You will never touch Ronald again! You two cannot be wed now. I can't believe this!" Molly spat out.

Hermione looked at her tattered clothes on the floor, sighed and pulled the blanket up to cover her and Bellatrix.

"You have a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Wait...what?" Molly asked.

"Fix my clothes please." Hermione begged.

"But…but…."

"Oh for Merlin's sake mum, Hermione is as queer as Dumbledore's robes. We weren't going to be married. Fix her clothes for her." Ron yelled out.

Molly waved her wand and Hermione's clothes were repaired. The two Aurors that had been watching had gotten used to the witch's behavior after three days and were not surprised when Hermione stood and dressed herself.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Molly asked sadly staring at the woman before her.

"Her. War." Hermione responded honestly. "Am I getting out of here? I can't imagine the answer is good if you are the one they are sending."

"We are working on it." Molly responded.

"It has been 4 days now. Exactly what are we working on mum?" Ron asked.

"Ronald mind your tongue!" She chided.

"Or you will send me to Azkaban?" He asked back. Hermione was starting to wonder if Fred didn't somehow make a horcrux in Ron. His wit had certainly increased during his incarceration as had his sense of humor.

"Ronald!"

"Mrs. Weasley. He has a point. We defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. Why are we still here and how come Kingsley can't get us out?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix hissed as Harry said her former master's name. Hermione just laughed at her further infuriating the witch.

"There are problems with the Goblins Harry." Molly answered.

Hermione laughed again.

"It's the Golden Rule Harry." Hermione said.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Do unto…"

"No Harry…the real Golden Rule." Hermione corrected.

"The real..Ohhhh Oh Shit!"

"Language Harry." Molly cautioned. "Arthur is quite the muggle aficionado and I am familiar with your 'Golden Rule'. I don't understand how it applies."

"Not do unto others Mrs. Weasley. The real Golden Rule, is he who has the gold makes the rules." Hermione answered. "The Goblins are forcing you to keep us in here. They won't give you access to the bank if you don't. They have locked up the gold."

Molly sniffed haughtily. She did not like Hermione's new attitude.

"Merlin's balls! She's right isn't she mum?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione cut off Molly before she could yell about language again. "Have whoever the Head Goblin is come see me. I want to deal."

"They aren't going to…"

"Just tell them Hermione Granger would like to meet with them. They will decide." Hermione said.

"Very well." Molly said. She went to her son's cell and gave him a kiss on the forehead through the bars earning mocking from the other inmates.

"Take care of him Harry." Molly pleaded and left.

"Who do you think they will send tomorrow?" Harry joked.

"My money is on Luna." Hermione responded.

"So which one claimed your first blood?" Bellatrix asked sitting cross legged on the bed not even remotely deterred from her quest for an answer.

"Oi! Aurors, any way you can round up the dementors and bring them back. The kiss has to be better than listening to Bellatrix quarrel with her girlfriend." Yaxley shouted.

"I will find out!" Bellatrix vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Final chapter of this little story. Yes you find out which witch. As you will see at the end I left it open for a new story to branch off of it. I wrote this in response to the fantastic response the story received from the reviewers and the numerous requests for answer. Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate the support. (byga-Gracias por las amables palabras. I hope I said that right)

Beta love to Michi the Mischievous and The King of the Ashers. Thanks for helping me out with my insanity. Check out their stories...they are awesome.

Witches In Prison

Chapter 3

Hermione stretched out as the Aurors opened her cell.

"Am I getting out of here?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, you lot stink. It's bath time. Ladies first." The Auror answered flatly.

"Wait. We are bathing together?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes." The Auror replied motioning for her to go.

"Wow, it's like a wizarding B movie. I love it." Hermione laughed as she followed Bellatrix. The Aurors stopped them in front of Narcissa's cell.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix demanded.

"What do you think? Women bathe together." The Auror answered opening Narcissa's cell.

"She goes separate from us. I don't want them bathing together." Bellatrix responded.

"They are going to bathe, if you want to come you will stay quiet. Plus I have 5 galleons on it being Narcissa…yes we can hear you lot from our station." The Auror laughed. "Let's go."

Hermione was surprised when she walked into the room. The bath was similar to the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. She had expected something far grungier, this was not the B movie set she had imagined. She happily disrobed and climbed in. She was quickly joined by Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Narcissa stayed to her side and bathed herself as modestly as possible. Bellatrix hovered possessively around Hermione.

"Need help washing your hair Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"Stop taunting my sister, Granger." Narcissa answered before Bellatrix could respond. "Stay on your side Bella and I will stay on mine."

"Fine. It was you wasn't it Cissy?" Bellatrix replied hoping to catch her sister off guard.

"You really are becoming attached to her aren't you? Does it matter who deflowered the witch?" Narcissa replied.

"That isn't an answer!" Bellatrix hissed.

"She is right, that really isn't an answer." The guard said from his chair. He was enjoying his job.

"Seriously, it is bad enough that you are getting wank material for the next six months by watching us, don't join in the conversation." Hermione sighed.

"Actually, I think between this and the sounds coming out of your cell I am good for almost a year at this point." He responded happily.

"What is your name anyways?" She asked.

"Dawlish."

"Oh I know who you are. You are the one always losing prisoners. Didn't you try and capture as at one point? How the hell do you still have a job and I am stuck here?" Hermione responded.

"They transferred me here. That is supposed to be punishment for obeying orders. Frankly our quarters are nice and although the view is quite dismal I have plenty of time to write my novel." He replied.

"Hmpf. Struggling writer. Figures! Who else would work here?" Bellatrix laughed.

"We have nowhere to go. Any way you could go write something for a bit?" Hermione asked pointing to the walls of the completely enclosed room.

"Why would I want to do that?" He replied.

"Because we both know I won't be here forever and a writer who is stuck working in Azkaban probably would like someone who sends him proper supplies when he needs them." Hermione tried.

"I can owl for them." He replied.

"Money?"

"I live here; everything I make is pure profit. I will be able to retire in a few years."

"I helped kill Volde...do you have to hiss every time I say his name Bellatrix? I helped kill you-know-who and put this lot back in here. We both know I won't be here forever…do you want me as a friend or an enemy?"

"Good point. I am going to work in the hallway…behave yourselves."

He showed himself out locking the door behind him.

Hermione laid back floating in the water and enjoying the moment. Unfortunately a moment was all she got. She was unceremoniously dunked under the water.

She popped back up spluttering.

"What the hell was that?!" Hermione growled at Bellatrix.

"Who did you sleep with?" Bellatrix asked again not letting Hermione go.

"Who did I sleep with? I thought this was about my virginity. You want to know who I slept with?" Hermione looked to the door making sure it was still shut.

"Miss Granger, this is a bad…"

"Shush Cissy, you slept with more than one? Yes I want to know! Which sister and who else have you slept with?" Bellatrix answered.

"You want to know which sister I slept with?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"YES!" Bellatrix argued back.

"Fine. Both."

"What?!" Two voices exclaimed.

"You had to snitch didn't you mudblood?" Narcissa carped. Lucius would not be pleased if he had confirmation of her indiscretion. "And you bedded Andromeda too!? What is wrong with you?"

Hermione backed up a little. She realized she didn't know if the wards were active in the bath and she had antagonized two of the three Black sisters. Both of whom were now wading towards her.

"It was Narcissa who took my virginity. She was bored, we were waiting around for you to come back get your crazy on and she said it would keep me from defiling any pureblooded lines since I couldn't get a marriage license once I wasn't pure. I couldn't care less about a wizarding marriage license and it really was an enjoyable, albeit depraved, first time."

"Understand Bella, I merely wanted to make sure the witch had no progeny." Narcissa claimed.

"And have your fun?" Bellatrix inquired sharply.

"And have my fun. Lucius was…lacking at that time." Narcissa conceded.

Hermione was now in the corner of the bath with two stark naked Black sisters standing before her.

"And Andromeda?" Bellatrix snarled.

"I was recovering at Shell Cottage from being tortured by…oh who was that…oh right YOU! Anyways I was recovering and she had heard that we were there and came to help tend to us. Ted was gone."

"Coward." Narcissa hissed. "Figures he would leave her to fend for herself."

"I never understood why he went on the lam without her. She was lucky they didn't take her to Azkaban. Worked out better for her than for him though." Hermione responded. "Anyways, she thought that one of you might have taken me. She asked when we were alone. I was upset and torn. My time with Narcissa was confusing, shameful, dirty but fun. My time being tortured by you while she watched destroyed me. I was a bloody mess. She was lonely and upset having been abandoned by her husband. I was a wreck. Things happened."

"You really have issues." Narcissa said smoothly.

"I know. I slept with your sister, uh, sisters." She saw the two approaching her and swallowed hard. "Now…now…ladies…play nice. This is either going to be the best afternoon of my life, or one of the worst isn't it?" Hermione quipped hoping for the former.

"You really are a twisted little thing, aren't you?" Narcissa asked. She pulled herself up on to the edge of the bath dangling her feet in the water. "Come here mudblood. Make yourself useful."

Hermione smirked. That was the exact line Narcissa had said to her their first time alone in the sitting room while they were waiting for the others to come. She even had the same regal tone. No different than ordering an elf to make her bed or fetch her tea.

_She had ordered Hermione to her. Hermione had been tentative and confused the first time, not understanding what the witch wanted. She had knelt before the elegant witch trying not to shake. When Narcissa parted her thighs Hermione had almost run but shock kept her there. Narcissa told her what she wanted. The scent of Narcissa had been compelling enough for her to comply with her demands and she had enjoyed most of her deflowering, even if Narcissa was rough with her. This time she understood what Narcissa wanted fully and was happy to oblige. Once Narcissa was satisfied she had bent Hermione over a chair, pulling her jeans down and roughly claiming her virginity while telling her that she would be too filthy to wed now._

Hermione smiled at the memory as she nuzzled between Narcissa's legs eliciting a moan from the blonde witch. She felt arms wrap around her from behind. Lips trailed down her spine as she buried her tongue deep into Narcissa's center. Hermione moaned as a wandering hand found its mark.

Bellatrix nibbled on her back and neck as she stroked her. She was anything but gentle with her and Hermione knew that she would be sore after, but she had no intention of stopping the aggressive witch. Narcissa leaned back against the wall groaning as Hermione explored her.

"You do make a case for the use of mudbloods." She purred running her hands through Hermione's hair.

Narcissa came with a gasp, pushing Hermione away once she found her release. Bellatrix didn't miss a beat spinning Hermione and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I am clearly not the only dirty one here." Hermione gasped. She reached between them she matched Bellatrix stroke for stroke. She tried to outlast the witch. The contest became fierce as each witch fought back the rising tide to make the other yield first. Bellatrix won, bringing Hermione over with a scream. She quickly joined her and the two witches leaned against the edge panting.

They had no time to bask in the pleasure. They were interrupted by Dawlish.

"Time to clean up ladies." He teased, "looks like I won some galleons."

The three witches dried off, dressed and headed back to their cells.

As they were heading back the first wave of men were being brought out. It included Harry, Ron, Draco and Greg.

"Don't drop the soap Harry." Hermione laughed.

"I am not planning to have as much fun as you have been having." He answered rolling his eyes.

"Good luck!" She mocked. She knew the blokes had no intention of repeating what had just happened with them. At least she hoped so for Harry and Ron's sake.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was escorted to the interview room where a goblin was waiting for her.

"Leave us alone." Hermione ordered the guards. They looked as though they were going to protest but the goblin motioned his consent with his hand.

"You know we weren't the ones that turned Gringotts into a slaughterhouse. We did what we needed to do."

"I am Calgor. Civilized peoples don't dispense with basic social customs. Introductions are called for in these circumstances." The Goblin answered.

"Hermione, so pleased to meet you...oh wait you have had me incarcerated for crimes I didn't commit." Hermione growled.

"Someone must pay." He said.

"We saved the world." She replied.

"Harry Potter saved the world. He and Mr. Weasley will be released soon..."

"And the mudblood will play sacrificial lamb. Why do you play to their rules? They discriminate against you more than us." Hermione asked.

"We have our reasons." Calgor asked. "What would you do if we let you go?"

"I have to go back to Hogwarts to finish my schooling and take my N.E.W.T.s."

"You only need to go back long enough to take your N.E.W.T.s with the seventh years. You don't need the additional year of school. You have the ability to pass now." He said knowingly.

"There is a point to this isn't there? You want something." Hermione sighed.

"See? We knew that you were the smartest witch of your age. We want our things back. We were promised the Sword of Gryffindor and never received. We want them all now. You will retrieve the sword and a helmet. The helmet was presented to the giants as a gift. They brought it with them to the battle and we have information it is now in the Headmistresses office with the sword. We can't go to Hogwarts and take them…but you…"

"I am a mudblood thief. A goblin takes it, it is another war. If I take it, I just end up back here."

"Only if you are caught and we will help protect you. You finish your N.E.W.T.s, get our things and then you will come work for us full time." He replied, handing her an envelope.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Full time, security and retrieval. You will secure our locations and go where we need you."

"I don't understand." She was stymied by the offer.

"You are worth more to us than the damage you have done. You robbed us, cutting through our defenses where no others could. The world knows you rode a dragon out of our bank. You took on Death Eaters and snatchers. You withstood great torture. You marched into battle and have several kills to your credit including Dolohov, Nott and Flynt. You saved many lives in that battle. You then faced your torturer, the most feared witch in the world, captured her and tamed her. The wizarding world is weak and we are going to reclaim what's ours and make a new foothold. You will help us do it. Why do you think they allow us to keep you locked up in here for a crime everyone knows you didn't commit. They fear you. They fear the change they know you want to bring. They are happy to embrace our lie and keep you locked up forever. Open the envelope, our offer is generous."

Hermione looked at the sheet within which provided an exceptionally large base pay and a sliding bonus scale including a signing bonus for an obscene amount of galleons. This had been the plan all along.

"Really, considering this offer we could have skipped the Azkaban part." She said.

"We wanted to see how you held up when faced with Bellatrix Lestrange or she is Black now isn't she? It was fortuitous that the Lupins were able to to kill him. Clearly the concerns of your suffering from the trauma were unfounded. Even the most adamant supporters of yours didn't expect you to bed her. We also needed you to see how precarious your position with the wizards is, even when they are alive only because of you. Well played."

"That is completely mad. Very well. I want out of here. When do I start?"

"Soon. There is a catch."

"Of course there is. Do I want to ask?"

"No, you really don't. Your taming of the beast is fortuitous. You will have a partner."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes. We will be arranging her release into your custody."

"Why? How?"

"Her time as head lunatic for the Death Eaters has given her considerable knowledge as to the location of many of the things we want...procured and the knowledge of the dark magic necessary to procure them. William and Fleur Weasley have resigned from our services to help the short staffed Aurors Office and you will need an experienced curse breaker. Bellatrix Black is the best. As for the how…as you said the Order is horrible at politics. Oh and of course the Golden Rule."

"And Harry and Ron?" She asked nervously.

"They will join the Aurors once they leave here. You have kept secrets from them before...we will give you the title of our Assistant Director of Security Investigations. It is a vague enough title. I think you will find most wizards and witches will be dismissive of the job. Just don't correct them." He grinned widely his sharp teeth cutting an eerie and dark grin.

She had imagined a variety of outcomes after the war. Jail and then becoming a professional criminal for the goblins was not on her list. She didn't really have a choice though. He was right, the wizarding world seemed happy as punch to keep her locked up. She probably shouldn't have made her plans to reform the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so public. It looks like at least some of those creatures didn't need any campaigning. They had their own plans. She wondered how far they planned to go.

"Looks like I have a new employer and a new partner. So what now boss?" She asked.

...

This concludes witches in prison. I have started working on the next story (most likely titled Crimes and Witchdemeanors). No promises on where it is going or if it is going. As I mentioned in previous chapters, I have been hitting a bit of a wall. If you liked this one let me know. Push the little button down below.

V

V


End file.
